


X Reader Smut

by FandomWriter2k17 (RandomFandom94)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kathryn Knutson - Freeform, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Morgan Want - Freeform, Multi, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Nathan Sharp - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Send me requests, Signe Hanson - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Verrytiredkat, Wiishu - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandom94/pseuds/FandomWriter2k17
Summary: Send me requests. I write F/M, F/F, F/F/M, and F/M/M. Also I am a part of other fandoms. Not just YouTube. So send me your request for those. If I know it I will write for it.





	X Reader Smut

I sighed at the world. I just really hated it today. Not suprizing with what I am dealing with. Nate went out to get dinner a while ago so he should be back soon.

I sigh and sit on the small couch in front of the bed. It was small, but comfortable for a Motel couch. I turned on the TV and watched it untill Nate returned.

Later when Nate returned, he set the pizza down on the small table in front of the small couch. He looked at me and knew that I wasn't going through a good time. He sat down next to me and gave me a side hug.  
  
"It's going to be okay. I promise, Taylor."  
  
I nodded silently and got up to get some pizza. We ate in silence with the TV on in the background.  
  
Later I got up to go to the restroom but paused infront of the sinks. I looked at the razor that sat out in the open, wanting it to slice my wrists and make my thoughts go away. I looked away and made my way towards the bathroom.  
  
When I came out,  I saw that the blade was gone. I looked to Nate, who was standing at the sink where the blade was. He hugged me tightly.  
  
"Whatever you're going through, it's going to be okay." He pulls back and gives me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
He pulled away from my forehead and went to hug me again. He hugged me for a while before pulling away once more. While he was pulling away, we locked eyes.  
  
I saw so many emotions swirl behind his brown orbs. Who could blame him? In the last month he caught me trying to kill myself in the spare room in my apartment. He followed me to Florida, a trip I did not plan to come back from. He caught me at my family's grave trying to kill myself. Suffered two weeks of the silent treatment from me. I just started to talk to him again, I thanked him for saving my life.  
  
While lost in his eyes, trying to find the exact emotion behind them, I didn't notice him leaning in to kiss me. His lips locked onto mine and of course in my messed up mind I melted into them.  
  
It was nice to know that someone loved me. Even with how messed up I am. It was nice to know at least that.  
  
The kiss slowly became more aggressive. And eventualy the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed.  
  
I fell down on top of the bed and he followed after me. Nate caught himself and hovered above me so he wouldn't crush me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me to deepen the kiss even more.  
  
Nate released from my lips and started to kiss at my neck. I moved my head to the side so he could get better access. He found my soft spot on my collarbone and I let out an involuntary moan. I could feel him smile against my neck as be began to abuse that spot.  
  
He pulled away after leaving a dark purple spot there and began to tug at my shirt. I sat up and pulled it off as I pulled him into another kiss. While he was kissing me, his hands started to roam across my exposed stomach as mine slowly started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Soon, his shirt came off and so did my bra. He leaned back as he pushed me back onto the bed.  
  
He seemed hesitant to touch me now. Almost as if he was regretting getting into this situation. We were both breathing deeply from our previous actions.  
  
"Nate." I grabbed his hands and put them on my chest, "It's okay."  
  
He eased up and began to massage them. I arched my back to the feeling and let out another moan. This one a bit louder than the last.  
  
I gasped loudly as he connected his mouth to one of my breasts. He licked around the nipple and his teeth grazed it. This was sending little sparks down to my core. He detached and gave the other the same treatment.  
  
While he was doing that, his free hand trailed down my body to my jeans. He began to unbutton them as he let my breast go. Nate pulled my jeans off along with my panties. I gasp at the sudden air that hit my core.  
  
The cold air was gone as he connected his lips to my cilt. I jerked and moaned loudly as I put a hand over my mouth. The walls inthis motel were quite thin and I didn't want to be loud enough to get a noise complaint.  
  
Nate flicked his tongue on my little button. It felt like heaven. It was getting harder to control my moans from the pleasure I was getting. I could feel the pressure building up and I was getting closer and closer to my climax as he lapped at it.  
  
I started to twitch and my hips started to buck as I was getting so close. "Nate-" my breath hitched in my throat. I was so fucking close.  
  
And he stopped. He just stopped. I was about to damn near hit the man before he came back up and kissed me. I could taste myself on him and it turned me on even more than I was.  
  
He pulled away as he took his pants off, his boxers going with them. I sneaked a peek and saw *his little friend*. He lined up with my entrance and slowly pushed inside me.  
  
"Fuck, Y/N." Nate's arms gave out from under him as he pushed inside. His arousal fianally getting attention.  
  
My back arched once more from stimulation. Nate waited for me to adjust to his size before moving. At first it was nice and slow to start us out, but after a while, it got faster and harder.  
  
I dug my fingers into his shoulders and dragged them down his back. He pounded into me harder as I did that. The slapping of bodies and restrained moans filled the room.  
  
Neither one of us wanted to be too loud because of the thinness of the walls.  
  
My climax was building up again. The pressure in my core was building up again. Moaning was already hard enough to control. I started to twitch again and I could feel his pace faltering. We were both getting close. Very close.  
  
One more hit and I lost it. Nate quickly kissed me to swallow up my moans as he came inside me as well. We both rode out our highs as we climaxed.  
  
Afterwards, Nate pulled out of me and floped next to me on the bed. He pulled the blanket up over our naked bodies and pulled me close.  
  
He kissed the back of my shoulder, lightly, "I love you, Y/N. Nothing will ever change that."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a freebie. Send me requests. I write F/M, F/F, F/F/M, and F/M/M. Also I am a part of other fandoms. Not just YouTube. So send me your request for those. If I know I I will write for it.


End file.
